Communication systems over wireless networks attempt to overcome the physical phenomena that decrease fidelity of a wireless communication signal. Such physical phenomena include attenuation of the communication signal over a long distance, the addition of noise and distortion, constructive and destructive interference, and multipath fading. Wireless communication receivers have been designed to overcome such affects of a wireless network using various techniques that include improving the signal processing of receivers to improve signal detection.